I Want To Leave This Island!
by BeyondBirthdayIsAwesome
Summary: Alfred and Alexia somehow managed to survive the battle and are now living together. One of them is bored. Guess which one. The other one is just happy they get to live with their sister. Any ideas who that is? Mildly one-sided twincest.


**Hello! I just recently discovered the Ashford twins and thought I'd write a fic about them! A friend of mine came up with the plot but he's too lazy (yeah, I said it XP) to write it, so I did! **

**Disclaimer: I freaking wish I did own the Ashfords, but I don't!**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Alexia sighed as she stared out of her bedroom window, bordem taking it's toll on her mind. She and her twin, Alfred, had survived the attack on their castle by that tight-vested girl, with her childish sidekick and usless older brother. But now, almost a year later, Alexia kinda wished she hadn't given her dying brother that healing potion she had made. He was boring her to no end, and acting creepy too...

"Hello my dear sister! How are you this morning?" Alfred sang as he danced into her room, Alexia barely turning round to greet him.

"Ugh... Bored." Was all she could manage. It was terrible. She felt bordem was making her stupid, to point of her not being able to speak!

"*gasp* That's simply awful! It will not do! Let me think... What could we do...?" Alexia sighed again as her twin thought about what to do. She knew she wouldn't like the suggestions. Suddenly, Alfred clicked his fingers and his face lit up.

"I know what we could do! We could play Twister!" Alexia groaned at her sibling. Twister? How pathetic. Alfred, being her twin, could sense the hatred for his idea.

"Um, okay, maybe not. Yes, that was foolish of me. We only play Twister on Thursdays. Hmm, we could shoot some of the servants! That could be fun!"

"You are a terrible shot and I do not play such idiotic games." Alexia replied coolly, giving Alfred a death look. He gulped, hating the fact that he had angered her. Alexia simply went back to staring out of the window. It was much more exciting than listening to Alfred's mindless chatter.

Alfred continued to blurt out ideas for the next half-hour, each one immediately being shot down by an irritated Alexia.

"We could sunbathe. It's a lovely day and you tan very well!"

"I don't want to get sweaty."

"I don't mind if you get sweaty."

"I said no."

"We could watch a film!"

"Absolutely not. I will not sit through another one of your sickening romantic-comedies."

"Flower-picking?"

"What? No."

"Perfume making? I ordered a this kit off of ebay and-"

"No."

"Damn... We could eat cake."

"I don't want to get fat, Alfred!"

"Of course not my dear, though you'd still be beautiful."

"Ugh!"

"We could cuddle..."

"No!"

It almost got to the point where Alexia wanted to rip her own hair out. She couldn't take it anymore. If the bordem didn't kill her, Alfred's stupidity surely would. It wasn't the same when they were children. Having an innocent mind helped when it came to coming up with games to play, but now that she was an adult, stuck on an island with only her weird twin brother for company! No, that was just making a mockery out of who she used to be! A well respected child-genius, a high-up member of Umbrella. Now what was she? A bored, fallen Queen with no one to understand her. Surely she deserved more than _this_. Surely...

"Alfred!" The young woman interrupted the man's blabbering. He instantly stopped and smiled at the unimpressed Alexia.

"Yes, what is it my love?" He asked excitedly, like a loyal dog.

"I'm sick of this wretched island. I want to leave!" She whined. Alfred looked startled.

"B-but Alexia! The outside world is a horrid place! I-it... smells." Alexia rolled her eyes at her brother's childish ways. He knew more about the outside world than she did, as she _had_ been asleep for 15 years. But that didn't mean he could just lock her away from everyone else, like some paranoid husband!

"Don't be silly Alfred! Anything is better than this place!" She stood up, her purple dress hanging down a bit in the chest department, as Alfred had managed to stretch it out during his 'phase'. This caught Alfred's attention. Alexia growled. "I'm up here, you fool!" the woman pointed to her face. Alfred blushed.

"Yes Alexia dearest! I'm sorry! Now, what were you saying?"

"I. Want. To. Get. Out. Of. Here!" The angry woman stomped her foot with each word, like a child having a tantrum. Alfred nodded.

"Ah, yes! But Alexia, we have everything we need right here!" He spread his arms out, as if offering her a hug. She looked at him with hatred.

"No we don't Alfred! Well, I don't! I want friends and a boyfriend! I want to know more than three people! I don't want to live with you anymore Alfred!" Alfred looked heartbroken.

"B-boyfriend? Bu-but-"

"And you should want a girlfriend! A woman that you can marry!" Alfred's blue eyes looked at the ground.

"But Alexia. Your the only woman I lo-" Alexia quickly slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't say it."

"S-say what?

"The L word."

"What, lesbian?"

"No you twit! Love! Love!"

"You love me? Oh my, Alexia, I've alway known that you did!" The man pulled his reluctant sister into a hug that lasted about 10 minutes. What can she say? Without the Veronica Virus, Alexia isn't that strong, so she couldn't really escape. She just had to put up with it.

"I still want to leave." Alexia muttered.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**So, how was it? It my first Resident Evil fic. Sorry it was so short! I'm adding another chapter in a few days probably. Alexia's such a biatch in this story! Soz about that! 3**


End file.
